


f*ck you too, mother russia

by asimpleflutist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Canon, but VERY brief because russia, copious Yuzuru Hanyu references, gay disaster vitya, revenge skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleflutist/pseuds/asimpleflutist
Summary: “Katsuki-Nikiforov! There’s been no confirmation of tonight's program, what should we expect from Yuuri for the Exhibition Skate?”Viktor can't help but chuckle.~in which the Katsuki-Nikiforov's run into some less-than-happy Russians, and decide to have a little fun along the way.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	f*ck you too, mother russia

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon that when they get married, vik gives yuuri a set of golden blades but yuuri is tied to his silver ones, so they each decide to wear one silver and one gold blade when competing. here’s the art that inspired that: https://sportsharumaki.tumblr.com/post/169711165064/matching-rings-and-matching-skates-drew-this

_“Yuuri! After a third place finish in the Short Program, how are you planning to catch up with Giacometti and Chulanont?”_

_“Katsuki-Nikiforov! Last qualifier you skated to gold but you've never medaled here in Russia. Do you think you can medal, or is it too late?”_

_“Yuuri, what are your thoughts on the 2018 lineup-”_

Viktor waves a hand at the flurry of reporters antsy for a story and speaks up for his student ( _husband now,_ Viktor thinks, _with an extra band on his finger and an extra golden blade to prove it.)_

“We all know Yuuri is more than capable of outperforming himself in the Free Skate” he replies, curt. No point in dancing around what everyone already knew. While Yuuri’s confidence had a much needed boost over the past few seasons they’ve been working together, it wasn't impenetrable. He touched down on a combo and could’ve gotten more presentation points, but they both knew that it wasn't the end of the world - the free program was always Yuuri’s specialty. _(If anything, better to mess up here than at the final,_ _he very well may beat me again if he’s on his game. What a way to go out…_ Viktor struggles to keep the fond smile off his face. Truthfully, he doesn't want to hide it anymore, but old habits die hard. He’s _proud,_ damnit.)

A few more questions are fired at the duo and when things start to turn to Viktor’s own performance a few weeks back, he moves to leave. As he turns to Yuuri to guide him back to the locker room, he notices his husband isn't where he was usually stationed. Viktor waves off the rest of the reporters with a _sorry, sorry, gotta find my skater_ when he sees his Yuuri further down the hall, a stray reporter seemingly cornering him. He frowns, ( _there's a difference between pushy reporting and completely invading someone’s privacy)_ and as he approaches, he notices a look on Yuuri’s face he can't quite discern. On a base level, he just looks uncomfortable, but there's masked anger and hurt present, and Viktor quickens his pace. 

“...especially when such acts aren't ordained here in Russia. You really think you could make Nikiforov stoop to your level? This is _treason-”_

“Excuse _you,”_ Viktor interjected cooly, “while I don't know exactly what’s going on here, there's no reason to accuse someone of treason at a _figure skating competition._ ” The reporter didn't move, but he had the reasoning to stay quiet. 

Viktor turned to Yuuri and wordlessly wrapped his arm around his skater’s waist, pointing him to the locker rooms for some much-needed privacy. The reporter scoffed, and Yuuri stilled. Viktor cast a cold glare over his shoulder, and pushed forward to get them away from the reporter. Yuuri was more than capable of a strong free skate, and Viktor wasn't about to let someone's sour mood and baseless accusations ruin it. What was he even on about anyways? He’d have to ask Yuuri once they were in private, maybe back at the hotel. He knew there was tension in Russia about him staying on as both Yuuri’s coach and fellow competitor, and with Pyeongchang arriving there were petty disputes over his loyalties to his motherland. (Those concerns have already been brought to them several times this season. Viktor’s getting pretty tired of it.) Still, those were _his_ problems, not his student’s. If they wanted to be upset, at least fire the baseless accusations at Viktor himself. 

They managed a bit of distance between the reporter when Viktor heard in muttered Russian “fucking queers”. It was enough to make his blood boil.

~

**Russia Direct [LIVE from Rostelecom]** @russiadirect 

Read the latest here: Japan’s Yuuri Katsuki Falls Behind at Rostelecom: Nikiforov Manipulated to Coach? by: M. Yakhontov

**1,024** Retweets | **3,943** Likes | **87** Quotes

**katya** @katsnacks

_[replying to @russiadirect]_

ok wtf he is literally in third and 4.3 points away from first (and at least other media _tries_ to hide their homophobia but y’all rly just up and said it also wtf is that title supposed to mean)

**Asahi Kozume** @kozumea

_[replying to @russiadirect]_

You’d think after two full seasons of Yuuri/Viktor working together the media would stop making Yuuri into the bad guy. Grow up. They’re adults. They know what they're doing, and they’re _good_ at it. In the last two years between them they’ve taken gold (1/?)

**Asahi Kozume** @kozumea

(2/2) at near every single event they’re in. They have been trading golds at GPF since Viktor reentered the circuit, and Yuuri has swept Worlds since 2016. If they’re competing at the same time, consider Gold and Silver taken. They are literally unstoppable. The last thing they are is falling behind.

**Chad B.** @chadbrady

_[replying to @russiadirect]_

good get him out

**akari** @hitomiakari

_[replying to @russiadirect]_

at least call them by their actual LEGAL NAMES it's Katsuki-Nikiforov to you, asshole

**beka (going to GPF in 32 days!)** @rebeccasato

_[replying to @russiadirect and @kozumea]_

_@kozumea_ shit if all i have to do to sweep literally every competition is be gay then sign me up i don't see why media is calling it a bad thing (also this is just a qualifying event??? is russia actually this bad if so i'm glad i left when i did)

~

Yuuri’s Free Skate went exactly as Viktor predicted - a clean skate, not breaking his previous record but _damn,_ he was on track to break it or come close at the Final. He pulls the gold medal from his competitors' grasp as if he was never behind to begin with. At the medaling ceremony, he stands proudly at the top, but he’s not cocky about it, a light blush gracing his cheeks. He smiles brightly with Phichit and Chris, and Viktor pulls out his phone to get his own picture of the trio as they laugh together. 

And of course, a gold medal performance requires a gold medal exhibition. 

Initially, they were to use _Notte Stella_ for Yuuri’s exhibition, but the night of their run-in with the less-than-happy reporter caused them to rethink. Plus, it was a pretty serious skate, and Yuuri liked the idea of saving it for the Final. Who said he can't have some fun beforehand?

~

“Katsuki-Nikiforov! There’s been no confirmation of tonight's program, what should we expect from Yuuri for the Exhibition Skate?”

Viktor can't help but chuckle. 

~

Ironically, the whole idea for this program came from a rather sultry night. 

It was part of Viktor’s anniversary gift, the private show in which his beloved secretly enlisted the help of Mila (those sneaky shits, Viktor _knew_ they’d be dangerous together-) to set up a _fucking stripper pole in their living room holy shit_ while he was out walking their dogs, sans-fiance due to a “migrane” the other mysteriously sprouted. Needless to say, when he came back to see Yuuri (suspiciously migraine-free) draped over the couch, adorned in not just impeccable eyeliner, pearlescent eyeshadow and glossed red lips but an _entire outfit_ of leather and lace, he was rendered speechless. His Yuuri, with an elegant lace robe and barely-there matching shorts, combined with leather stilletos and a _fucking harness._ His hair was pulled into a messy bun, but several strands still wandered in his face and _oh there's more to the harness thats a choker and thats a fucking garter on his leg oh shit-_

It was a good night for them both. 

The next morning, after cleaning up the discarded clothing from their floor (and taking down the pole in the living room, much to Viktor’s dismay) the idea started to form. Viktor moved to pick up the harness, and eyed it appreciatively. 

“ _Yuuuuuri_ , you looked stunning in this,” he comments, noting Yuuri’s reddening cheeks at the comment, “I’d love to see you in it again.” Yuuri walks to him, joining their hands where he held the garment. He rubs lazy circles in Viktor’s hands, occasionally grazing the soft leather of his harness. 

“You know, I was thinking…” Yuuri looks up and meets Viktor’s eyes, who silently encourages him to continue. “I haven't done a program truly like _Eros_ since that season, and I know we didn't want to repeat that exact idea. _I_ don't want to do another one like it yet, I love the balance we’ve created. But, maybe, we could do something for fun? Maybe a backup exhibition for a smaller competition?”

They looked at each other, and Viktor smiled, a balance of love and lust. He lets go of the harness to cup a hand on Yuuri’s cheek, and slips the other hand around his waist. 

“I think we can arrange that, my love.”

~

They talked over the barebones of the program over tea, coffee, and scones at their favorite cafe, scribbling choreography and concepts on napkins (a fun tradition they created: they may have a box in their apartment that's filled with ink covered napkins) until the lunch rush filters in. Yuuri still listened to some American artists from his Detroit days, and they had a few solid contenders for this skate, the two of them deciding to narrow it down the next time they were at the rink. 

As the weeks progressed, the program grew and while they only practiced it in the secrecy of the night, you can only evade certain Russian skaters for so long. Eventually Mila and Yuri found out ( _it was a private practice and they still broke in,_ Viktor recalls, _those sneaky shits)_ but after a brief oath of secrecy, they kept the program completely guarded. Not necessarily due to fear, but they knew that it was _very_ different from the rest of Yuuri’s “Home” themed program, and they didn't need scrutiny over a skate that may not even be used. (It was one thing to have programs that imply sexual endeavors, like Eros and Parisienne Walkways. It was another to walk out with a billboard and neon lights saying _hey! We’re into kinky shit and we don't care about what you think! Fuck off!_ ) Once it was in a comfortable place, they set it to rest, resuming work on Yuuri’s actual program and two other exhibitions. Besides, Yuuri considered it more of a passion project than anything, a good way to let off steam if the outside world was becoming a bit much. 

Viktor didn't know Yuuri packed the costumes for both _Notte Stella_ and _Uncomfortable_ for their trip to Moscow, but he certainly wasn't complaining. (A small part of Yuuri felt bad for not saying anything about the latter, but the look on his husband's face as he unpacked the black garments was irreplaceable.) 

“Ready for tonight?” Viktor prompted the morning of the exhibition. He was all in favor, but wanted to make sure Yuuri was doing it for the right reasons - not because he felt he had something to prove. Yuuri met his gaze, and pulled him down for a quick kiss.

“Always.”

~

_“Representing Japan, your Rostelecom Cup Gold Medalist, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov!”_

The rink was dark as Yuuri moved to remove his blade guards, still in his fully zipped Team Japan jacket. His face gave a bit of the illusion away, as he bore the same makeup as the night that started it all, slightly bolder for the image to pick up on ice. (Viktor was very proud of himself not messing it up too much while he watched Yuuri apply it. If the wine red gloss was smudged, neither of them said anything about it. If anything, it only added to the look.) 

He took a lap to get his legs moving, and then returned to the rinkside, looking at Viktor with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his mouth. 

“ _Katsuki-Nikiforov will be skating to Uncomfortable, as performed by Halestorm.”_

Viktor can't help but reach out for his skater, muttering “beautiful, _zoloste”_ as he takes the zipper in his hand and removes the jacket from Yuuri himself. The jacket slipped from his shoulders and into Viktors arms, and the audience murmurs swelled. ( _Good,_ they simultaneously thought, _let them stare._ ) Viktor moves to lift Yuuri’s hand to his lips, holding eye contact whilst kissing the gold bands. With a thousand words in the swish in his hips, Yuuri skated to center ice. 

The program hadn't even begun, and he had the audience stunned. (A small part of Yuuri’s mind sends an apology to his mother for this. Not enough to regret it, but he does think about the viewing party happening in Hasetsu right now. Oh well, Mari will be proud.) 

In stark contrast to the light, airy, flowing numbers of his Short and Free Programs was _this._ Yuuri donned a sheer black mesh shirt with gold and silver crystals messily concentrated at the neckline and sleeves, trailing all the way down to his hands, effortlessly accenting his golden ring. The shirt was matched with skin tight black pants, which flowed seamlessly into his black skates with mismatched blades. Above all, layered over the mesh shirt was a leather harness. _The_ leather harness, simple construction bracing his chest with gold hardware. Between the makeup, costume, and sheer confidence, it was indisputable. Yuuri was _untouchable._

He glides into his starting position, an arch in his back with his head tilted to the right, one leg bent, and both hands meeting behind his head. Drums and guitar fill the rink, and halfway through the fourth measure, Yuuri rolls his head in echo of his Short Program, except less _elegance-sadness-grace_ and more _fuck you-elegance-actually, fuck me._

He transitions to a sizzling step sequence, his body carrying him across the ice in twists and turns riding throughout the first verse.

_I did it 'cause I wanna and I did it 'cause I'm gonna_

_and I did it just because I can_

_I did it 'cause it makes me feel so good_

He halts to flourish his right hand on _\- and I did it because fuck the man -_ in the direction of sitting reporters, and Viktor smirks.

_I did it 'cause I'm crazy and no ones gonna save me_

_and I did it just to cut the noise_

_I did it 'cause I'm drunk and I did it yeah so what_

_'cause baby I'm just one of the boys_ \- Yuuri takes it down a notch for the pre-chorus, giving his body a moment to rest. The fire doesn't leave his eyes or his movements.

_I did it all to break_

_every single preconceived notion that you have_

_I did it all to shake_ \- he gains speed -

_every single one of your emotions_

Yuuri glides, positions himself - _and just to_ \- takeoff - _make you -_

He lands the quad flip with effortless power and precision right on the climax - _Uncomfortable._ In contrast to the technical step sequences of the verse, Yuuri just glides through his landing, sheer power on display as he keeps his leg raised. 

_I love to make you -_ Placing both feet on the ice he gains speed, lifts a leg and moves his body near parallel to the ice for a sickening hydroplane on the next - _Uncomfortable -_ moving like silk on ice _._ His free hand first twists in the air, and then lowers to flirt across his body. He lifts himself - _I love to make you -_ takes time to reset, accelerate, and launches into a triple axel to carry him to the next step sequence. 

_I do it 'cause I love it and I want some more of it_

_And I do it 'cause you said I can't_

_I do it 'cause you fight it and I know don't like it_

_When I open up -_ Yuuri launches himself for a delayed axel _\- and talk about sex -_ and lands. 

_I do it 'cause you hate me, and I do it for the ladies_

_And with all of my good time friends -_ he throws himself into a split in the air, thinking of Yuri’s exhibition from a few seasons ago.

_I do it 'cause the whole damn worlds gone crazy_

_And fuck it man This is the end!_

As he launches into a spin, Yuuri reevaluates. He knows his skate hasn't had too many large scale jumps (precisely, two) and he’s got a bit of a surprise up his sleeve. He’s feeling good tonight. 

~

“You sure you wanna go for it?” Viktor prompts, in their hotel room a mere hour before call time for the Exhibition skate.

“I mean, we did make a cut in the song so I could have this option without being totally wiped by the end. It’s either this or the 4A, and I think I want to save that for Pyeongchang. I don’t think I’m ready to put this in competition yet.” They’ve spent the last few seasons slowly but surely honing Yuuri’s jumps, and one of the first things Viktor suggested over coffee back in 2016 was the phantom quad axel. Quoting Yuuri’s stamina, he believed that with time, Yuuri could be the only one to pull off the jump. And after a few years of practice (and many, many failures) he can land it about 75% of the time. Media knows he began working on it, but they’ve been careful to not share the rising success rate, and saving it for competition would be a hell of a bang. 

However, because they are both overachievers by nature, that wasn't the only jump they worked on.

“Alright,” Viktor concedes, “I know you can do it. Just checking.” He moves to pull Yuuri in a soft embrace, muttering the next lines in the crook of his neck. “You know what to do if you need to back out. Don't push yourself to injury, this is arguably riskier than the axel, and I would like you to make it to Korea in one piece.” Yuuri chuckles and gives his beloved a gentle squeeze in return, pulling back to meet his eyes. There is fire in Yuuri’s eyes when he responds. 

“ _Wakatteru,_ Vitenka.”

~

_I did it all, to break_

_every single preconceived notion that you have_

_I did it all to shake_

_every single one of your emotions -_ Yuuri exhales, and picks up momentum - _and just to -_ inhales, takes off - _make you_

_Uncomfortable -_ he lands the quad Salchow, and immediately jumps for a quad toe loop. He wobbles a tiny bit on the landing due to an under rotation, but it's small enough to quickly correct. He can barely register the thunderous shouts and applause but feels it in his bones, and can't withhold a smirk at the feat he just accomplished. _I love to make you -_

_Uncomfortable -_ He raises his right leg to glide on a full Biellmann, holding the position for the full 12 counts, letting his head tip back in an extreme display of flexibility. (It's moments like this he thanks his ballet training. Full Biellmann are near nonexistent in men's skating, and Yuuri holds his ability to do this with pride.) 

_I love to make you -_ he spends the next 12 counts between catching his breath and squeezing every last drop of sensuality from himself, but he is having _fun._ Hands languidly roam his body and he’s high on a clean program and a new record and the weight of Viktor’s eyes watching his every move, of commanding an entire stadium to watch him. 

He drops to a dizzying spin, raising himself higher and higher and slamming his right skate down at the final note, both hands finding their way behind his head, his head tipped up to the ceiling. He is breathing heavy as the applause washes over him, and closes his eyes to reset before addressing the crowd. There is a knowing smile on his face, oozing confidence, and his chest is still heaving from the program as he skates to the boards. Blue eyes meet brown, and mischief dances in both their eyes. 

(In the stands, with a nondescript black hoodie, Yuri Plisetsky smirked in approval.) 

~

**ISU Figure Skating** @ISU_Figure

_[Image: Yuuri mid-jump, feet in the air.]_

The ISU congratulates Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov on completing the first ever recorded quad combination jump at Rostelecom tonight. He broke history by combining a Quad Salchow and Quad Toe Loop, in a daring skate to “Uncomfortable”. Congrats, _@ykn_! 

**4,001** Retweets | **19.7k** Likes | **247** Quotes

~

**phichit+chu**

Moscow, RU

_[Image: Phichit taking a selfie at rinkside with Yuuri and Chris by his side. They are smiling wide and holding up their medals.]_

phichit+chu: Proud to bring back a Silver for Thailand tonight! And congrats best friend _@ykn_ for that quad combo holy SHIT you weren't kidding when you said you've been working on jumps _#rostelecom2018 #thatsmybestfriend #shutthemUPyuuri #chrisandigasped_

**yuri-plisetsky**

Moscow, RU

_[Image: Seemingly candid photo of Yuri and Yuuri chatting in the Athletes Only section, relaxed in two lounge chairs. Yuri is wearing a black hoodie with his feet kicked up, next to Yuuri whose Team Japan jacket is loosely draped over his shoulders, Exhibition costume still on.]_

yuri-plisetsky: show those fuckers who’s boss, _@ykn_

**vkn**

Moscow, RU

_[Image: Yuuri and Viktor, Yuuri in costume on the ice, right before his Exhibition. Viktor is giving Yuuri’s ring a kiss, and Yuuri exudes confidence, a smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes.]_

vkn: エロス、誰？ _#rostelecom2018 #sorrymamakatsuki_

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> エロス、誰？: Eros, who?
> 
> this fic is so self indulgent (and lowkey unrealistic with that quad combo oops-), I hope you enjoyed!! thank you for coming on my first published fic adventure.
> 
> come scream about iceado with me on tumblr @itsalljustatheory


End file.
